I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door security hardware systems that will prevent the door casing from failure in the event of an attempted forced entry, and more particularly to such systems which form a rigid and interlocking relationship in combination with an interior wall structure.
II. Background and Prior Art
As is well known in the art, conventional door assemblies are comprised of a hinged door residing within a casing nailed to an interior wall structure. The door latch engages a striker plate which is typically attached to the casing by a pair of screws. If a dead bolt lock is also employed, the bolt engages its own striker plate attached to the casing in a similar manner as the door latch striker plate. In most conventional door assemblies, the casing is about ¾ inch thick, which means that the thin metal striker plate or the casing itself may not be sufficient to withstand an attempted forced entry.
Numerous designs have been proposed over the years which are directed to improving the strength of conventional door assemblies. One disadvantage to many of the designs is that they are intended for installation with original construction, i.e. when the home is being built, because the alternative hardware is easier to install when the interior wall structure is exposed. Another disadvantage is that many security hardware systems are bulky and unsuitable for home use where traditional trim molding and other decorative features are desired by the homeowner. A third disadvantage is that such security hardware may be difficult to install for the typical “do it yourself” homeowner.
In my prior invention, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,917, a security system was provided which employed an elongated rod member extending from the striker plate into the wall studs. A reinforcing plate was attached to the wall studs across the door casing to further fortify the assembly against a forced entry attempt. Since forced entry may also result from failure on the hinge side of the door, a reinforcing hinge plate was also provided. Rather than attaching the hinge plate directly to the casing, a reinforcing flange was employed to mount directly to the interior side of the wall studs.
Despite the advantages and success of that design, that system was not designed with the average homeowner in mind. Therefore, there is a need for a door security system which remains inexpensive, easy to install, and no less effective in withstanding the sudden and intense impact of a forced entry attempt.